Halo
by AliceJericho
Summary: I couldn't wish for anything better. This was amazing. Shane Helms/OC - For NellyLove


**a/n This totally does **_**not**_** happen in You're The One (Angel's fic) If it does… Then I'm a freaking psychic. I didn't use any of the songs you gave me sis… Kiwi gave me this one, and I made it (hopefully) awesome. I really hope you enjoy!**

**I own no one. Angel owns Vio (who narrates this story), Shelly, Julie. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight owns Carmi (aka Carmichael Helms) None of us own Shane Helms, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, or Adam Copeland (I would _really really really_ like to though). Anyways… moving on. Read and please review. Most of all, ENJOY!**

**Please vote on my poll!!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

_For Angel (NellyLove)_

_Song: Halo by Beyonce_

_Shane Helms/Violet Pierce_

**

* * *

**

_Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound_

Once upon a time I was reserved. No one was ever going to get close enough to me to have a romantic relationship with me if I could help it. Then I realised that Shane was there. He was always so nice to me. All the signs were there. He knew me so well. Any wall I had built, all because of previous boyfriends, just started crumbling. He was getting close. Closer than I wanted anyone too, but as he got closer to me. I got closer to him. It just happened, and it happened slowly. So slowly I didn't know until it was too late. Before I knew it… I was in love with Shane Helms.

_I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

"This wasn't supposed to happen." I whispered. Shane heard though, and he tilted his head to the side.

"What wasn't supposed to happen?"

"Us." I said, "But, I'm not complaining. This is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I was just never going to have a relationship again."

"Luckily I came along, hey?" he smirked and pulled me into a hug.

"Very lucky." I smiled.

He's so sweet. I've got my very own angel. It's pretty cool.

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

I'm never letting this one go. He broke every rule I had about a relationship. He made me realise that a relationship doesn't have to be bad, that a relationship isn't supposed to be bad. He made me realise that it is suppose to be one of the best things in your life. I love him. I really do. He made me risk getting my heart broken, and I am glad I did risk it. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be in this position right now, with Shane Helms. The love of my life.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

"Thank you so much for never giving up." I said to Shane, who shrugged,

"Even if this didn't work out, Vio, I'd never stop loving you. You'll always be who I think of, and worry about, and care about most. Nothing is ever going to change that." he stated.

"I'm never letting this go." I told him matter-of-factly. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. I've never been so happy in my life. Shane… Shane's my saving grace. He'd always be there for me, and that was a great thought.

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

Whether we were at a show, on the couch, on a plane, on the bed, in the bed, in the car… every other place you can think of, as long as Shane was with me, I felt safe. I could be teetering on the edge of a deadly cliff, if Shane was standing there with me. I wouldn't be scared. Maybe a tiny bit, but I would completely ignore that, due to the adrenaline that would be running through my body, and the love and trust flowing through my heart. He's all I ever needed.

_I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh....._

I decided rather recently, that spending the rest of my life with Shane didn't even have to be symbolised by a ring. Sure, it'd be great to be married. It'd be great to be engaged, I know Shane would go all out on a ring. But in the end, as long as I am with Shane, I'm happy. I'm committed, he's committed. There really is no need for a ceremony. He's my very own, living, breathing, sexy angel.

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

We were sitting on the couch watching a movie. He was leaning back against the arm rest, my head was on his chest, and I was lying on him pretty much. But he said he was comfortable. I was comfortable, and we were happy. Being in his arms made me feel warm. I think I could safely say, that in the middle of winter, if all I had was Shane to keep me warm, no blankets or heater or fire or anything else, I'd be warm. He also made everything seem happier, brighter. He's just that type of person, naturally happy all the time. He's amazing.

_I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't begin to pull me back to the ground again_

"I can't believe I never said I'd fall in love again." I said to him, and I heard him lightly chuckle,

"What can I say? I'm an irresistible guy." he shrugged after his comment.

"I know." I agreed, even though I knew he was joking.

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out!_

"I'm hungry. Let's eat." he said, abruptly sitting up, making my head spin. I pouted and whacked his arm, making him pout. Which ended up in an apology kiss. Life was good. I'd never been happier, and that's all that really mattered in the end.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

I said I would be happy if we never got married, there was truth to that statement, but what girl doesn't want to get married? Seriously… Anyways, he proposed. I said I'd never been happier, that wasn't until the moment he proposed. Life fell into place. Everything was good, the family wasn't fighting, we were all happily in love, or happily single. All that matters is that we were all happy.

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away_

Happiness at the proposal pales in comparison to the happiness at the wedding. I was crying tears of joy before I even walked into the church. I looked at Shannon beside me, Baby Bugga Bugga was walking Momma Bugga Bugga down the aisle. As Shane stood at the alter, Jeff as his best man. Matt had somehow made it into the wedding party, and so had Adam. I'm as confused as you are, but these things happen. My bride's maids were Shelly and Julie. My maid-of-honour was Carmi, of course.

It was by far _the_ best moment of my life. And I wouldn't change any of this for the world.

_I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh oh....... _


End file.
